


peter's second chance

by zombiekitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BAMF!Stiles, Baby!Peter, Daddy!Derek, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Multi, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiekitten/pseuds/zombiekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peter gets a second chance... the pack gets scolded... scott gets a surprise.... yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gifts and surprises

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thank you for reading. 
> 
> if you are a grammar nazi or someone who cares more about the grammar than the actual story, please dont read this. i dont care... i really dont. 
> 
> i'm not here to become some famous author, i'm here to have fun, read fics and get the crazy ideas i imagine out of my head before i explode. 
> 
> also, if you have ideas for the storyline, feel free to speak your mind. dont criticize my work because i know its absolute shit and could get me locked up due to some insanity.
> 
> if the fic is too fast for you, tell me to post a chapter dedicated to that but i have major ADHD and life is super fast for me. also... i'm not going to spend three chapters on the details of a blade of grass blowing in the wind like some of the great authors you learn about in literature. 
> 
> this is pure fun, sometimes its pure smut and other times its complete shit.  
> read the story for what it is... fanfiction. i wont always get the characters right or the events right or whatever else you may think is important and thats okay because its my fic, my brain and my interpretation of things.
> 
> thank you to those who actually do read and i hope you enjoy the fic for what it is...
> 
> lots of love.
> 
> Zombie kitteh

stiles was the only one who treated peter like he was part of the pack. Stiles understood him. They had talked many times about how peter lost everything: his life, his love... his mind. Stiles understood him. Stiles told him once that he understood and he doesnt blame him.  
“peter, you lost everything... you had to listen to them cry and scream as they burnt. Helpless and then you spent god knows how long trapped with only your mind to keep you company... and peter, I get it. The mind is the worst prison. In there, the worst demons live, in there, your greatest enemy lives... and when you are trapped in there... peter, I get it.” stiles said to him as he held peter, a sobbing peter, to his chest. Derek had told him stories of who peter used to be. Stiles laughed because he would have loved to have known that peter and he saw glimpses of that peter through the broken shadow of the peter they know now. When derek and stiles were alone on his bed, snuggling. Stiles would cry to derek about how he could feel peter's anguish and all he wanted was to give him a hug and make him feel better. Thats why when peter got a second chance after the pack gave him crap, stiles was the one to protect him. Also, because stiles was pack mother and alpha mate... his instincts forced him to do that.

“get away from me you creep.” lydia yelled at peter when he was only trying to help her with the latin text she was busy reading. Jackson came into the room, sensing his mate's distress, he growled at the older hale and peter shrugged, he turned and left. Next was erica. She was complaining about a stain in her dress, peter only wanted to help. He told her to try this or that... she was glaring at him. Again, he shrugged and left. Boyd was ignoring him and scott kept glaring at him... waiting for peter to do something bad. Isaac was like a cuddle slut and would latch on to anyone. He had a habit of latching on to stiles the most, then derek and then peter... peter was sitting in the kitchen, isaac came in and hugged peter, peter petted his hair and chuckled when scott came in and snorted. Isaac dislodged and ran after scott. “why do you even come near him, what if he molests you...”  
Peter sat there shocked. He would never. All he wanted was to be part of the pack. To be appreciated. But around every turn he was tortured. Only stiles understood him and derek tolerated him. Stiles was busy in the kitchen, he had heard what scott said. There was a clutter of a pan falling on the floor. And then two arms wrapped around peter.  
“i'm so sorry for scott's assholean behaviour. You would never hurt anyone of us. Isaac wouldnt come near you if he felt threatned.” stiles tried to comfort the man.  
“you're a good kid.” peter said with a sad smile. Stiles dislodged and walked over to the kitchen door.  
“SCOTT MCALL! GET YOUR HAIRY ASS DOWN HERE AND APOLOGISE TO PETER OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PUT WOLFSBANE IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!” stiles was screaming.  
“WHAT??? im not apologising to a zombie, man!” scott protested. Stiles nodded.  
“fine. Peter... throw the cookie batter down the drain.” stiles said, staring scott down.  
“i'm not apologising.” scott leveled stiles' glare.  
“its fine, stiles. I understand.” peter said from the table.  
“NO! I'm done, peter. They treat you like shit. But none of them realise how much shit they've caused... (turns to scott) you, especially you, mcall! I got beat up by allison's creepy granpappy. You let allison almost kill derek and the rest of the pack and lets not forget creepy mrs argent... so screw you... all of you. (turns to peter) and you should stop allowing them to treat you like this, peter. I swear to god, I will let derek catch some live rabbits and i'll put them on your plates to eat like that because you're acting like animals. You keep forgetting that most of you spent the majority of your lives as human before you got turned and a born werewolf behaves better and more human than you.” stiles was fuming. Isaac shrank back in fear, scott sneezed from the strength of the angry stench.  
“i'm going for a walk.” peter said after the pregnant pause. He stood up and walked to the door.  
“hold up.” stiles called to him. Stiles picked up the cookie dough and threw it in the garbage. He walked out the back door with peter. Scott was standing there, shocked.

Stiles and peter walked into the woods. They passed a bush of strange little purple flowers and then pink ones and then white ones that led into a small clearing covered with flowers off all colours. The scent around the place was strong and sweet. Stiles was looking in awe, peter frowned.  
“this is beautiful.” stiles said as he touched one flower.  
“this wasnt here yesterday. This is bad.” peter said.  
“how is it bad... its beautiful, peter. Appreciate it.” stiles tried.  
“no, stiles. Pixies. This is very bad stiles.” peter said looking angry.  
“pixies? As in, little purple fairies causing trouble and mischief?” stiles looked at peter.  
“we are anything but little and purple... and dont ever call us fairies... blegh! I hate fairies. But we do like trouble and mischief every now and then... its our role. Same way you have your role, alpha stilinski.” a voice spoke from behind them. A flamboyant man stood there with blonde hair and deep green eyes. He was gorgeous, shirtless and smooth.  
“why are you on hale territory?” peter asked.  
“oh, puppy. I'm only here to restore balance and give you a second chance. I've been planning this little trick for quite some time.” the guy spoke and moved like a dancer.  
“wow, you're pretty.” stiles commented.  
“thank you, alpha stilinski. But you're taken.” the man chuckled and leered.  
“i can still appreciate beauty, cant I?” stiles shrugged. The man laughed.  
“even your laugh is pretty... thats not fair!” stiles pouted. Peter growled.  
“the hale pack is lucky to have you.” the man said after regaining his composure.  
“peter, would you like a second chance?” the man asked.  
“well, yes but-”  
“good, then its settled.” the man interrupted, he raised his arms and light glowed around his hands.  
“wait... wait... shit.” stiles said as a bright light engulfed the 3 of them. When the light faded, stiles shivered, the man walked toward him holding a small dark haired child, a small, naked little thing.  
“take care of peter, this is his second chance.” he said with a smile. The pixie handed baby peter to stiles and smiled.  
“wait, you cant do this! Turn him back.” stiles protested, he took peter but he still protested.  
“its his will, stiles. He deserves this. This is a gift to you and your alpha because i'm sure killing your omega uncle would not sit well with him.” the man had a sad smile.  
“his will?” stiles asked looking a bit shocked.  
“let me show you what happened in the light.” the man said and brought his finger to stiles' mind.

Peter sat on a chair nursing a cup of tea across from the pixie. They bantered back and forth with smiles and chuckled about things even stiles would chuckle about.  
“i'm offering a second chance. You deserve it, peter. We both know what's to come in the near future and it would break derek.” the pixie spoke with a sad, fond smile.  
“stiles.” peter said and sipped his tea.  
“the alpha mate?” the pixie asked. Peter nodded and swallowed.  
“it would break stiles the most.” peter said looking down at the floor, floor?  
“ah, yes. The alpha mate and her cubs. Then would you accept a gift? I take away all the pain and all the sorrow. You can be part of the pack you love and stiles can be happy? No strings, no funny fairy tricks... a gift, peter, for saving my life all those years ago.” the pixie asked.  
“i'm just afraid of the consequences.” peter said and after a pause, he chuckled fondly.  
“oh, i'm sure he can handle it.” the pixie said and smiled.  
“then I accept the gift, leland. I accept it and I state your debt repaid to me and the hale pack.” peter said and smiled.  
“it was good seeing you again, my friend.” the man got up and walked toward peter, peter got up and kissed the man on his cheek, leland blushed and shook his head.  
Suddenly stiles was back in the small clearing, the flowers slightly blowing in the soft wind and little peter snoring gently in stiles' arms.  
“this is your gift too, stiles. Nobody asks for a gift but it is customary to accept and appreciate a gift. (stiles nodded) good... please take good care of a dear friend.” and then leland turned and walked into the wall of flowers to the left of him, he disappeared, leaving stiles there with baby peter. Peter started stirring in stiles' arms. He opened his eyes, they were still that beautiful blue, and then peter smiled. Stiles smiled back at him.  
He could feel the bond change from what it was to something different. As alpha mate, stiles had a better sense of the bonds in the pack, and as a spark, stiles could see them, if he chose, he had seen the bonds between the pack and peter getting more fragile every day. And now he saw this bright red bond between him and peter pulsing and growing stronger and thicker each second. He felt the instincts grow inside him.  
Protect, nurture and love. Protect, nurture and love. Protect, nurture and love. Protect, nurture and love. Mine! MINE! The alpha mate inside him felt the need to hold peter near and kill anything that came too close. So he walked home with the little naked hale. When he came in through the backdoor, the house was silent... they were all probably sulking, no, stiles knew they were out there doing whatever they did...  
“what do I feed you, little man?” stiles asked looking down at the small, smiling peter. He must be like one year old or close to it... I wonder if he can walk? Stiles mused.  
“ah, yes, strawberry yoghurt... you can eat that, right?” stiles asked, more to himself than anyone else. Peter gurgled and spoke in baby gibberish. Stiles only smiled. He went to the fridge and got out a cuppy and sat with peter on his lap, feeding him and coo-ing to the little wolf.  
“what the? Stiles?” derek interrupted stiles and peter's little food universe.  
“oh, you're back. Well... peter and I had a fun morning.” stiles chuckled and wiped the yoghurt from peter's mouth. Then he explained the morning to Derek. Derek shook his head and sighed.  
“so, uncle leland is still... dramatic.” derek said with resignation.  
“a bit... but I think... peter deserves this. Scott accused him of molesting isaac this morning.” stiles said looking sad. Derek growled. Even he could feel the instincts overrunning his wolf. Protect and care.  
“should we go shopping?” stiles broke derek from his trance. He had been staring at the child in stiles' arms. His wolf wanted to breed. It wanted a litter in the house and stiles pregnant. He smiled.  
“we could ask the pack.” derek said.  
“i dont think that's a good idea...” stiles said.  
“yeah, they might not like the idea of peter...”  
“no... I dont think I can let go of him... its as if... something inside me wants to kill even you if you come too close.” stiles looked confused as he spoke.  
“alpha mate... My dad would have loved you.” derek said with a sad smile.  
“was he alpha mate?” stiles asked. Derek nodded.  
“yes. One time he beat peter to a pulp because he let laura fall. She didnt get hurt but he was furious... and he was human, just like you, stiles. Fragile, frail, weak human. Thats why I never underestimate you. And thats why I believe you can do this.” derek said stepping closer. He stopped in front of stiles and bent down to scent his mate. Stiles leaned into the act and peter growled.  
“whoah there little buddy... this is your alpha.” stiles said to the growling one year old. Derek laughed. He laughed so loud. Derek looked so young and so free when he laughed. He was clutching his stomach. Stiles was petting the little boy in his arms and he let out a whine.  
“mam.” peter's little voice spoke, stiles squealed with joy.  
“he said mamma.” stiles spoke with excitement. Derek chuckled.  
“i'm sure he did, stil-”  
“whaaa! He's peeing on me!!! derek! He's peeing on me! Oh god! Derek! DEREK HE'S PEEING ON ME!” stiles interrupted and was jumping up. He held peter from his body. The sudden move and seperation shocked the little wolf and he started wailing. The screeching wail pierced derek's ears.  
“ah! Fuck! Shit! Stiles, make it stop!” derek growled holding his hands over his ears. The growl made peter's screams louder.  
“go buy diapers and maybe some clothes. (clutches peter to his chest) shh its okay, baby. Its allright. The alpha wont hurt you!” stiles ordered derek and coddled peter. Peter began to settle down a bit. He was still hiccuping and crying but it wasnt such a screech.  
“okay! Just... keep doing that.” derek said grabbing his keys off the table. Stiles walked to the bathroom upstairs and gave little peter and himself a bath. He asked Derek to put in a tub because the girls nagged him they needed a tub to shave and relax when they were over here. He stripped down and climbed in the warm soapy water and put the bubbles on peter's head. Peter giggled.  
“my little baby in the tub, bom bom bom  
lets go scrubby in the tub, bubble bubble  
going splashy splashy...”  
stiles sang his little made up song to a giggling peter.  
“you pee'd on me, little buddy! Stiles does not like being pee'd on! Now dont you growl at me (tickles peter) yepp... you are allergic to tickles. The best medicine is to tickle you more (tickles peter more) oh, those giggles are so cute!” stiles said with a chuckle. He washed peter and tried washing himself and then he sat back with peter between his knees to hold his head above the water. Peter splashed and giggled and threw bubbles around. The peace was interrupted by a knock.  
“why are you in there with peter?” scott's voice could be heard.  
“maybe i'm molesting him... you'd never know.” stiles said and chuckled, he sat up and tickled peter, the baby giggled.  
“am I molesting you? no... (count dracula voice) i'm tickling you! Yes I am! I'm the tickle monster. Ack ack ack!” stiles was having too much fun.  
“i'm coming in! I'll kill peter.” scott's voice was a growly kind of voice.  
“come in this bathroom and I kill you... i'm not joking scott. Listen to me for once.” stiles warned. Scot, being the potato he normally is, opened the door and stood there staring at stiles and the baby. Stiles growled, an honest to god growl. He grabbed peter close to his chest and got out of the tub. He set peter down and launched at scott... scott didnt know what hit him.  
When the rest of the pack came up to see the commotion they took in the sight of a naked stiles on scott's chest punching his face, there was blood... jackson came closer and reached for stiles, stiles growled and grabbed his hand. There was a crunch and a crack and jackson growled. Jackson jumped away. Stiles continued punching scott. Erica made the mistake of thinking her womanly wiles would get stiles to stop, she went behind stiles. Stiles jumped up because she was close to peter, who was whining on the floor next to the tub. Stiles growled and tackled erica, she let out an oof. Stiles let her go, kicking her, she skidded on the floor and into the wall.  
“mine!!! he's mine!” stiles was screaming standing in front of peter. When jackson came closer to pick up scott stiles let out a human growl and moved forward. Jackson held up his hands in surrender. Peter decided that this was the perfect moment to screech. Stiles jumped, turned around and bent down to scoop him up. He moved backwards, further into the bathroom and crouched down, clinging to peter and staring at the pack. He was panting and shivvering.  
Scott let out a moan, he was beaten pretty badly. There was blood everywhere and a shocked pack. Stiles let out a whimper when peter was calm and less fussy.  
“what did I do?” he asked with a shaky breath. Jackson stepped forward and was about to speak.  
“DONT! Dont... dont... dont come any closer.” stiles spat out, panting and vibrating. There was a bang downstairs and then footsteps running up.  
“what happened?” derek growled. The sudden growl made stiles whimper and shiver and clutch peter tighter to him. Derek looked around and then burst out laughing. Tears, stomach clutching wheezing laughter.  
“d... derek, what just happened.” jackson asked, shakily.  
“i presume scott was being an idiot and came in the bathroom, right? (jackson nodded.) carry him downstairs and wait for me, all of you.” he said and stepped over scott's limp body, the bruises were nasty and there were a few cuts.  
“stiles... hey... its me.” derek coaxed.  
“d-derek. What did I do?” stiles whimpered. Derek chuckled, he reached out and put his hand on stiles' shoulder. Stiles let out a whimper and leaned into the touch.  
“get dressed and come downstairs... the whole pack is worried and... you beat the crap out of scott.” derek chuckled. Stiles' eyes grew wide.  
“oh shit... he's going to kill me.” stiles whined.  
“he wont... they'll all be too shit scared of you.” derek tried holding his face normal and then he laughed. Stiles slowly started chuckling but then he laughed. Derek helped a shaky stiles up and tried taking peter from him. Stiles let out a whine and held onto peter, tightly.  
“sorry! Sorry... I wont take him.” derek said gently. They walked to his and derek's room and stiles put on derek's undies, sweats and a shirt. Derek left the room and came back with clothes for peter. Little black sweats and a grey hoodie. Stiles chuckled.  
“what?” derek asked.  
“dude, he's a baby... grim reaper is not his colour scheme anymore.” stiles said and shrugged.  
“i got some clothes and a carseat, you can go buy the rest when you feel better.” derek shrugged. They walked downstairs. 

In the living room. Isaac sat cleaning scott's face, jackson was holding his hand and erica was being cradled by boyd. When stiles came in the room holding a baby they all frowned and when they smelled that the baby was peter, their eyes grew wide.  
“what happened to peter?” isaac broke the silence. Derek motioned for stiles to sit down. Stiles nodded but he felt a nervous pang. Stiles sat down and tried calming down peter who was a bit fussy sensing the nervous tension in the room.  
“peter accepted a gift from an old friend for a second chance. And... well, since... ugh.”  
“use your words, Derek.” stiles said after a pause putting his hand on derek's knee.  
“stiles is alpha mate.” derek said, stiles chuckled.  
“apparently, any cubs in the pack are my babies... I feel overly protective of them. Thats why I wailed on scott... sorry about that... in my defence I did warn you.” stiles looked sorry, scott was about to say something when erica spoke.  
“he did warn you, Mcall. I heard... even though i'm a bit shook up that I got manhandled I cant say I blame him. You provoked an alpha mate with a cub. Thats like... poking an angry bear with a stick.” everyone was staring at erica.  
“what? I read about wolves and deaton explained it to me when I told him I kissed derek.” erica shrugged.  
“so... stillinski is on mommy steroids.” jackson threw in from his seat.  
“and peter got a second chance. Because you assholes were upsetting the balance.” stiles was glaring at them.  
“what balance?” scott spoke from next to isaac.  
“peter is pack. No matter what he did. I'm actually ashamed of you guys. You of all people, scott. You betrayed us in the worst way. And you treated peter like a leper. You even insinuated he would molest isaac.” stiles accused. Scott tried to protest.  
“no!” stiles held up a hand.  
“peter forgave you, I forgave you... I dont know about derek and the rest of the pack and I dont care. I'm furious. I'm so hurt. I'm beyond hurt. You were all born human and the thing that makes us human is forgiveness. Even derek didnt treat peter the way you did and peter... did what he did. You've all had your heads so far up your asses. Erica and scott, you ran away... granted, you had your reasons, but still, derek took you back, open arms. Jackson, you were the kanima. You killed people, regardless that you were being controlled by whoever. Derek begged chris not to kill you. Do you know how much coaxing it took us to convince chris? A lot! A whole lot. Peter did what he did when he was out of his mind! He was unable to move his body or even speak for six year, six years all he could do was relive a horrible experience in his mind. But you blame him for it.” stiles scolded them all.  
“what about lydia?” jackson started.  
“jacks, if you had the chance to live again and you could take that chance, would you?” stiles asked.  
“yes, but-”  
“no... no buts. You would. You selfish spoiled brat jackson i'm-fucking-perfection whittmore, you would grab at it with both hands. So shut up. All of you. Shut up. Isaac is the only one i'm not scolding here... well, maybe a bit because you never did anything to defend the man who calms you down at night when you have nightmares.” stiles continues his rant.  
“this explains why you are so protective over him...” derek shot from next to stiles.  
“what do you mean?” stiles asked.  
“because you feel the way you do about how they treated peter.” derek shrugged and stiles nodded.  
“well... i'm going shopping with my little monkey. I'll be back later.” stiles said after a pause.  
“wait. How did stiles do the damage he did to scott without him being a wolf?” jackson, sweet jackson.  
“alpha mate. He can tap into our collective strength when he needs to.” derek explained. They all went 'oh'  
“yes, well. I expect some heavy duty grovelling from all of you before I ever make cookies.” stiles said. Jackson was the first to protest... stiles held up his hand.  
“nope, not a word. When I open my eyes I want you all to nod, agree and while i'm gone you plan. You too, lydia.” lydia was about to protest but stiles wore the mom face #67... one-more-word-and-shit-gets-real. He got up and left bouncing peter in front of him. Derek got up and carried the car seat over with him.


	2. its not the end yet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it really isnt the end yet. :p

Derek came outside and saw his mate, crying and clutching peter to him. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his mate and their cub.  
“well, then lets do it to out best abilities.” derek said after reading the letter. Stiles nodded and they walked towards the cars.  
“dont even think about putting peter in your car, derek... there is no way i'm putting him in that speeding metal death trap.” stiles was glaring.  
“that old jeep of yours isnt much better.” derek scowled.  
“that jeep drove through a wall and werewolves... it's still in good shape... dont mock it!” stiles was glaring at derek.  
“fine... we're buying you a new car.” derek spat out and put the car seat in the back of the jeep.  
“no! No way!” stiles protested.  
“shut up stiles. I'm not having you and my cubs riding in it. I dont feel safe.” derek said, he looked earnest and truyly concerned. Stiles was shell shocked.  
“you said cubs.” stiles pointed and stared open mouthed at derek.  
“so?” derek shrugged.  
“you said cubs, derek... as in more than one.” stiles was almost flailing.  
“dont you want to have more cubs with me?” derek asked... looking like a deer in headlights.  
“i do... I most certainly do... but... are there even werewolf surrogates... and are you going to have to sleep with her... because I dont like that... it would not be cool... you cant sleep with anyone else but me.” derek was staring at him... then he laughed, deep and rumbling laughter.  
“what?” stiles asked, still holding a fussy peter close to him.  
“stiles... shut up!” derek said through his chuckled.  
“can I.... no.. nevermind.” stiles started.  
“what, stiles?”   
“no... its stupid.”  
“stiles... tell me.”  
after a long pause and a few sighs... and finally getting peter in the car seat... they got in the car and drove in silence... stiles looked as though he was thinking too hard.  
“i can hear you thinking... talk to me stiles.” derek pleaded.  
“can I carry the cubs?” stiles blurted out. Derek was staring at him and then smiled.  
“would you do that?” derek asked him.  
“i... oh god... yes... okay.. yes... I want to be pregnant. I want to have your babies.” stiles said, slamming his head into the steering wheel at a stop street.  
“okay.” derek said and smiled.  
“okay? What do you mean okay?” stiles screeched.  
“we'll talk to deaton as soon as you feel like you're up for it.” derek said touching his hand. Stiles had shock, horror and terror on his face.  
“you're not joking?” stiles asked, derek chuckled and shook his head.  
“no... deaton helped peter and andrew have all three their kids.” stiles slammed the break, pulled over and got out.  
“i cant drive... my brain is going to explode.” stiles stammered. He got out and walked over to the passenger side... he stood there waiting for derek to smile, shake his head and get out.  
“okay... next stop, Deaton. Maybe he can fix this mess.” stiles said as they started driving again.

Once at deaton's, stiles had little peter clutched close to him. They walked into the vet and were greeted by the ever smiling doc.  
“well, hello stiles, alpha and little peter. What did you do, stiles?” deaton asked.  
“what?” stiles yelped. Glaring at deaton and holding on to peter who had become a bit fussy.  
“well... my uncle's ex decided to pay him a visit and restore the balance.” derek said with a resigned sigh.  
“ex?” deaton asked with a scrunched up face.  
“yeah, some crzy fairy with a really hot body.” stiles interjected.  
“i knew you thought im hot!” a voice snapped from behind the office door.  
“YOU! Turn him back!” stiles accused leland.  
“sorry sugarlump, let the spell work its course and then everything will be as it shoull.” leland said in his usual dramatic tone and lecherous smile.  
“no, seriously... this is unfair to all of us. And how is peter being a child going to improve the situation?” stiles was a tad angry.  
“bonds... silly. You can see them improving, cant you?” leland asked with a smile.  
“i aggree with him, stiles. The bonds seem to be improving” derek shrugged.  
“this is crazy. Please take your domestic squabbles home and not in my clinic.” deaton said and walked away. Derek practically had to drag stiles outside and drove to the store to get the groceries. They got some funny looks walking with little peter and being so domestic. It was cute, but weird. The check out gal was smiling at them like those tumblr girls who love seeing cute gay couples being cute and gay (stares at you sterek fangirls :p) 

back at the house the pack was busy in the living room doing teenage things, boyd and erica were being... boyd and erica. Jackson was sitting there texting with lydia and smiling sheepishly everytime his phone went ping. Scott and isaac were having an xbox match and screaming at each other. When derek stepped inside they went silent, stiles put peter in derek's arms and went into the kitchen. 

When stiles came in the room to tell them that the food was ready, he was shocked to see the entire pack sitting around and playing with peter. He smiled and shook his head.  
“hey, guys. Food's ready.” he said as he walked towards little peter laughing at them all. He noticed how the bonds between peter and the pack had improved, though not strong and brilliant yet but they were whole now.  
“can I.... nevermind.” erica asked.  
“what is it erica?” stiles frowned at her.  
“can I feed him?” she asked looking at the floor and scuffing her foot around.  
“sure you can. Just, small bites... and wait for him to finish before you give him more... and try not to give him any-”  
“dont worry, mom. I will be fine with him.” she interrupted. Derek chuckled when stiles let out a squeak.  
Everyone was staring at erica with the same dopey smile as she coo-ed and fed little peter. He was overjoyed at the attention and was acting rather cute to boot.

Later when they were all sitting in the living room scott and isaac nervously came up to stiles and were staring at him as he sat there holding peter.  
“can we give him a bath?” scott finally broke the ice. Stiles smiled and nodded. Stiles handed peter to him and they ran off gigling.

That night, peter slept square on stiles' chest and whined when he was moved even an inch. Derek didnt sleep. He lay there staring at the sight of his mate with a cub on his chest.   
“creep” stiles muttered. Derek smiled more. He leaned in to kiss stiles but peter let out a whine in protest. They both chuckled silently.  
“why'you staring?” stiles asked sleepily.  
“dunno.” derek said but his face told more.  
“use your words. Please... let me in.” stiles said looking sad.  
“i... I never thought i'd be seeing this. I never wanted it. Now... I need it.” derek said. Stiles smiled and put a hand on derek's arm. Derek smiled back and snuggled up to stiles. He put his hand over peter and snuggled his head into stiles' neck. Peter let out a happy sigh.

The next day, jackson and lydia came and begged stiles to let them take peter shopping.  
“we dont know how long he's going to be a child. It would be a waste of money.” stiles protested.  
“please, stiles... let us bond with him the only way we know and love to do.” jackson, surprisingly, was the one to plead.  
“fine... (sigh)... please keep him safe. Please... even thinking about it makes me wanna kill something.” stiles said, he ws shaking slightly. Lydia giggled and took peter.  
“dont worry. We'll be fine.” jackson came up and kissed stiles' temple.  
“i promise you, stiles.” jackson added. Stiles nodded and they left.

Once jackson and lydia left with him, stiles began cleaning... it was the most furious cleaning session in the history of cleaning sessions and it got worse as time passed. As stiles stood by the sink, he paused and let out a tiny sob. Two warm arms wrapped around him.  
“i cant take it anymore, you're upsetting us all, stiles.” derek whispered in his ear.  
“i'm worried, derek. What if...”   
“dont. Shh. He's fine. I called lydia. You should check your phone. They sent pictures.” derek had a silly smile, stiles smiled back and whined.   
“fine. I'm done anyway.” stiles said, he leaned in and kissed derek.   
“please go take a shower...” derek said with a blush.  
“do I stink?” stiles asked, looking horrified.  
“like cleaning agents.” derek made a frowny face. Stiles laughed and walked towards the door.  
“you coming, sourwolf.” stile smiled seductively. Derek's face lit up like a kid at christmas.

Stiles was in the shower when derek came into the bathroom. He undressed faster than a horny teen and slipped into the shower with stiles. Soon his soapy hands traveled up and down stiles' sides. They were kissing like it was the last moment they could... kinda was... peter could be back soon.  
Derek's left hand travelled down to stiles' bum and his fingers teased the soft rosebud hidden between the two fleshy mounds. Stiles let out a gasp as derek popped a finger inside and moved it around a little. Stiles lifted his one leg up and wrapped it around derek's waist. Water trailed down them both. Stiles moaned as derek slid a second finger in. stiles' hands moved up derek's chest and settled on his face, he kissed Derek deep and passionately then. Moaning and arching as derek worked him open.  
“please... derek” stiles moaned when he broke the kiss. Derek was scissoring him open. When derek felt he had prolonged the torture long enough, and when he couldnt take the friction of his dick against stiles, he lifted his mate by the hips and held him. Stiles reached down and positioned derek near his openning. Derek lowered him slowly and gently inside stiles' opening. Stiles let out a soft, high pitched moan and derek made a deep, wrecked grunt.   
He slowly fucked stiles, gently letting stiles get used to his size. Stiles' muscles contracted around derek and he made a soft whimper.   
“derek, fuck me. Please.. just... ah” stiles started begging but derek slammed inside him and did so three or four times. Then his pace picked up and he started rocking into stiles. Stiles moaned with every thrust.  
Derek started kissing him and really started jackhammerring into stiles. Derek captured stiles' little moans in his mouth with the kisses.   
“gonna fill you up and breed you.” derek whispered when he broke the kiss.  
“yes. Please derek. Please.” stiles moaned soft and breathless.  
“gonna knot you and fill you up and watch you cum... wanna cum? Wanna cum for me, baby?” derek was evil.  
“yes... derek, yes.” stiles was begging for it. Derek put one hand under stiles and his free hand reached up and got hold of stiles' throbbing erection. He rubbed his hand up and down at the same pace as his pounding thrusts and soon stiles was a mess in his control, writhing and moaning.  
“derek... derek” stiles moaned and then he came. He shot his load all over their chests.  
Derek moaned when stiles' muscles contracted around his dick. It was tight, unbearably tight and he was slamming in. he grunted and slammed in twice. On the third thrust derek came. He was moaning, grunting and apparently mumbling.  
When they both came back from their high, stiles was against the wall. They were both panting loudly and then stiles started chuckling. Derek chuckled with him. He popped out of stiles and set him down... but still had to hold on to stiles because he was weak. Derek washed them both and dried them too. They went into their room and got dressed. When they came downstairs. The whole pack was looking awkward. Lydia sat with peter, playing with some toys they bought him but her blush was evident.   
“so... how was the shopping?” stiles tried breaking the ice.  
“it was good. Apparently he loves strawberry froyo.” jackson said with a smile.

A week or so later. The pack was having another off day. They were playing in the living room. Peter was clambering over scott and isaac as they were once again playing xbox. Lydia was playing tag with him and boyd. Jackson was having a deep conversation about social networking sites.  
“come little monster. Let me go feed and give you a bath. And then its naptime” stiles said as peter ran up to him.  
“cant he play more?” scott asked. Puppy face to the max.  
“sadly, he needs the routine. But when he wakes up. I promise you will be the first one to play with him.” stiles said smiling and then ruffling scotts hair.

He went to the kitchen, fed peter and then upstairs to wash the little man.  
“oh, you love baths dont you.” stiles coo-ed. Peter giggled.  
“muhahahaha!” stiles laughed evilly as he dumped water over peter's head. The boy squealed and giggled. Suddenly, There was a bright light in the room. The light engulfed them and they could see nothing. Stiles blinked and opened his eyes to see a naked, adult peter smiling lecherously at him.  
“stiles. If you'd wanted to see me naked you could have asked.” peter said and smiled.  
“PETER!” stiles yelped and leaned over to hug him. Peter chuckled and patted stiles' back.  
“this is kind of awkward but, I cant stop hugging you.” stiles said shyly.  
“well. Let me get dressed and i'll see you downstairs.” at that,. Stiles jumped up and ran out.

Stiles was sitting downstairs in the living room with a big smile when peter came in. everyone looked up and looked shocked.  
“peter, you're back!” lydia screamed. She jumped up and ran and hugged him. The rest of the pack soon joined. Even jackson, who in fact was purring when peter ran a hand through his hair.   
“balance has been restored. It must be cruel of me but using your wolfy instincts against you is always so easy.” a voice spoke from behind them.   
“leland. How nice to see you again.” peter said with his usual lecherous smile.  
“oh, hush, theres someone else out there who is meant for you and now that you have your pack behind you to help you... becoming someone here's step dad might be a breeze.” Leland said and chuckled.  
“please dont go for my mom.” scott was the first to whine. Leland burst out laughing.  
“not everything is about you, mcall.” peter said with a scowl.  
“stiles...” leland said hesitantly.   
“he likes good whiskey. Its a start... but he's a stillinski, essentially. So charm him.” stiles said with a smile. Peter smiled at stiles and nodded.

Three weeks later, stiles was having dinner with peter and his dad. Derek was seated next to his mate and they were acting like a normal family (because there is absolutely nothing wrong with two men who love each other!!!!!! anyone who disagrees is an asshat!)  
“stiles, can I talk to you?” derek said looking at the table.  
“sure, babe. Talk.” stiles smiled.  
“in private.” derek sounded broken. They got up and walked to stiles' room. Derek sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him.  
“i... uh... I want... uhm.” derek stammered.  
“you can do it... you can tell me anything.” stiles said comfortingly.   
“do you... I mean... how do you feel about starting a family?” derek asked looking straight into stiles' eyes. Stiles smiled. There was a long pause and derek let out a whine.  
“sorry... I got lost in my mind for a minute.” stiles said with a smiled.  
“so? Do you want to start a family with me?” derek looked so small and hopeful.  
“i dont know.” stiles said shrugging.  
“you dont know?” derek was broken.  
“i mean... deaton said it would take a week or two before I could know if i'm pregnant. But... I wonder if you can smell it yet?” stiles shrugged.  
“what do you mean?” derek had a scrunched up face.  
“it was supposed to be a surprise.” stiles smiled and then kissed derek's cheek.  
“when did you?” derek asked.  
“the day peter turned back I went to deaton. I know its early... but I know in my heart. I can feel it. I feel the life inside me.” stiles said with a smile.  
“we're... we're... you're... are you?” derek stammered.  
“the test was positive this morning, derek... i'm teasing you. I'm two weeks pregnant. SURPRISE!” stiles said with the happiest face. Derek grabbed onto him and was vibrating with joy.  
“family! My family!” derek whispered. Stiles chuckled.  
“our family. Your's, mine, ours!” stiles said and hugged derek.


	3. not a chapter but an apology

hello readers.

i havent been able to actually get to writing... something between real life being hectic and my muse deserting me.

i do promise to drink loads of coffee and post soon.

thank you all for reading. 

many many apologies!


End file.
